Amnesia
by cherry.girl.xxx
Summary: Ward was double agent and was captured by HYDRA. He changed and don't remember the one he loved once-Skye. After 8 months team finds him and try to rescue him. Is there still hope for him? One-shot.


**A.N.: My friend asked me to write fic based on Justin Timberlake's song called 'Amnesia' and since it's her birthday tomorrow, I thought I'd post it before another chapter of my other story. This is my take on this song.**

**Dear Kate, I know it's kind of angsty, but at some point there's also a romance and hope for good ending, so I can only hope you'll like it and you won't hate me for it.**  
**Happy Birthday!**

**Oh and next chapter to 'Letter from Skye' will hopefully be out in just couple days (I'm thinking not more than a week) – I have many things to do, so I'm sorry and please be patient.**

**And one more thing: if you want to contact me any other way, ask me or talk to me about anything, you can follow me on twitter: ImCherryGirl ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of MAoS characters and definitely don't own song 'Amnesia' by Justin Timberlake.**

**Amnesia**

Ward's cover was blown off.

He was taken by Garrett and his evil HYDRA minions.

Ward thought that that was the end. He would never see again Skye – woman he loved or rest of the team, that he actually started treating like a family.

He actually was prepared for death. Every time he left Bus to meet with Garrett he said his goodbyes to all of them.

Although it pained him to think about it Ward hoped that Skye would move on and have a happy life with another man.

So he waited in a cell to be killed by his former Supervising Officer that he once thought was a father figure for him.

But John Garrett was crueler than that. He didn't want to kill Ward; he wanted to use him, after all Ward was an amazing agent. He needed someone like him. So he changed him, it took him almost 8 months, all that hiding from Coulson's team and brainwashing Ward, so he'll forget about his old team.

Garrett turned Ward into perfect HYDRA soldier.

* * *

'A.C. I think I finally found them!' Skye exclaimed running into Coulson's office.

'Skye' Coulson sighed. 'I don't want you to get disappointed again.'

It's been almost like a routine. For last 8 month, since Ward was captured, Skye came to Coulson's office at least once a week, telling she found either Garrett or Ward. But it was always a failure. Once, 2 months ago, they were really close to get to them but in last minute HYDRA got away.

'No, this time is different. I didn't want to tell you first, but I've been tracking them for 3 days and finally they're not moving from place to place. And it's no more than 5 people that Garrett has with him. I'm checking surveillance cameras all the time' Skye was full of hope. 'I think that this time we can do it A.C.! We will bring Ward back home…' she had tears shimmering in her eyes.

For Skye past 8 months was a torture. First week when team found out that Ward was taken she couldn't eat or drink or sleep. She was living dead.

But then something changed in her – if Garrett killed Ward, she wanted to avenge him. Shot Garrett just like Ward taught her. So she started searching, digging. She dedicated herself to this one work.

And then she found out that Ward wasn't dead – she saw him once on a recording from CCTV somewhere in Sweden – he was HYDRA's prisoner, but Ward was alive! So Skye found another, much greater goal – find Ward and bring him back to the team. Back to Skye where he truly belonged.

* * *

"Today is the day. I'll get you home Grant, I promise" Skye thought while she prepared everything in her bunk for mission.

Mission to save Ward was pretty simple actually, but extremely dangerous, because of whom they would have to fight. Skye tracked Garrett and found out at what L.A. hotel he was staying with his people.

Fitz-Simmons were (as always, although Fitz at first insisted on going in with the rest) staying in van, monitoring everything. Coulson, May and Skye (she said that if Ward was in there, she'll get him out, no matter what) were going in. May and Coulson were supposed to distract Garrett and his evil minions while Skye would search for Ward.

* * *

They arrived at hotel in Los Angeles at 2 p.m. Coulson thought it was a good time, with most of the tourists being out on the beach. He wanted to keep as much people safe as he could from this hell that was probably about to start.

Of course Skye first checked and was almost 100% sure that Garrett was still in.

They stepped in a lobby.

'Fitz-Simmons can you hear us?' Coulson asked through his comm.

"Loud and clear, Sir" Jemma answered. "We also see and hear everything else in a hotel."

'Great you'll be our eyes and ears' Coulson grabbed his pistol. He turned to Skye. 'Be careful and good luck.'

'Thanks' she smiled gently.

"Good luck Skye" it was Fitz in her ear. "Find Ward and bring him back."

With that they parted their ways.

* * *

'Ahh, finally!' Garrett was smiling. 'Today we finally bring Coulson and his little puppets down.'

Garrett was with Ward and his other HYDRA soldiers in one of the rooms, looking at monitor on which Coulson and his team members were parting their ways.

'Now listen carefully Ward' he came up to Grant. 'You'll stay here and wait for really pretty girl, her name's Skye and she will come here to take you with her. But! You won't let her do that; instead, you'll kill her. And that's and order.'

'Yes, Sir' Ward was replying automatically, as if he was a robot.

'Good' Garrett was grinning. 'Now boys, let's go and have some fun!'

And with those words six people walked through the door, leaving Ward alone. He unlocked his gun, sat down on a couch, got back to reading book and waited.

* * *

"Skye, we've just seen Garrett and his people getting out of one of the hotel rooms" Skye heard Jemma's voice in her ear. "And Sir? They're heading your way."

"Copy that" Coulson was heard.

'Okay, Jemma' Skye was getting nervous. 'Do you know which room?'

"We will know…" Fitz said. "Just…now! Its 508, west wing. You're two floors below that room."

'Thanks guys.'

Skye was now running, hoping she'll soon see the man she loves.

* * *

Ward was still reading when he heard light knock on the door. He stiffed at first, but then put the book down and went to open the door.

When he opened the door he was instantly met with warm hand that was cupping his face gently.

* * *

'I found you' Skye whispered caressing his cheek. Then she lightly pushed him further into the room and locked door behind her.

She turned around to face very confused Ward.

* * *

This face… that voice it seemed familiar to him, but Grant Ward had no idea who this girl is. He closed his eyes and saw one scene playing in front of him.

'_Have I ever told you, that I love you Rookie?' Grant was smiling widely, holding Skye in his arms._

'_No' she whispered tears in her eyes._

'_Oh, well now you know. I love you Skye.'_

'_I love you too Robot' she giggled and kissed him._

Ward was back in a hotel room, feeling excruciating pain in his head.

His sight was clouded with pounding in his head, but he still could see figure of a really pretty girl standing in front of him. He aimed his gun at her and asked her one, simple question.

'Who are you?'

* * *

Skye saw how pained looked Ward had on his face. He wanted to come closer to him, comfort him, but then he pointed his gun at her and asked her one question that shattered her world.

'Who are you? Do I know you?'

'What do you mean, Grant?' Skye was confused. 'Don't you remember me? I'm Skye, your girlfriend.'

'Skye?' He asked and straightened positioning himself to shoot girl right in her heart. 'Then I must kill you.'

'What? What are you talking about?' Skye was slightly scared and backed off little bit towards door.

'I was ordered to kill girl named Skye' Ward's tone was very serious.

"Skye, what's going on?!" Skye hear Fitz voice in her ear. "Did you find Ward?"

'Yes Leo, I found him,' she answered. 'But… he's different.'

"He's different? How?" Jemma joined.

'He wants to kill me' Skye was surprisingly calm. 'I think he may not remember me…'

'Who are you talking to?' Ward asked.

"Skye! Get out of there, now!" Jemma told her.

'No Jemma, I'm not leaving him!' The she turned back to Ward. 'Umm, I'm talking to my friends and your friends also – Fitz-Simmons' Skye smiled gently to Ward.

"Skye! Ward is dangerous, you can't…" Fitz started, but in that moment Skye took out her earpiece and crushed it in her hand. Connection was off.

'I don't have friends' Ward said.

Skye could promise that she heard hint of disappointment or maybe even sadness in his voice.

'Grant, baby, what they have done to you?' She was concerned and hurt seeing Ward like this.

'Nothing! Now shut up!' Ward became angry and then he ordered, still pointing his gun at her. 'And sit down.'

'Sweetheart…' Skye started gently, reaching her hand to touch Ward again.

* * *

Memories again came flowing to Ward.

'_Come on Skye, get up' Ward was gently shaking Skye, who was still sleeping or in that case, pretending to be asleep. 'You need to wake up, we have training to do.'_

'_Ohhh honey, please ten more minutes' she groaned._

'_Honey?' Ward raised his eyebrow._

'_You prefer sweetheart?' Skye was smiling sweetly now fully awake._

'_You never call me that kind of names. What's wrong?' Ward was suspicious._

'_Nothing' she shrugged. 'I just simply love you.'_

'_Alriight and I love you too, but that doesn't change anything. I'm still your S.O. and we're having training today.'_

'_Ahh, you're impossible Turbo!' Skye huffed and got up from their bed._

'_And now my girl is back' Ward chuckled._

And again he felt like his head was about to crack or blow up.

'Argh, just stop it!' Ward moaned.

* * *

She heard him moaning and at first didn't know what to do. Then her instincts get best of her and Skye quickly pulled Ward in a hug and started whispering soothing words to him.

'Grant, sweetie, I promise I'll get you out of here' she was now cradling him in her arms. 'Then everything will be okay.'

* * *

'No!' Ward was back on his feet aiming his gun at Skye. 'Your name is Skye and you're a threat! I have to kill you! That's my job to do.'

'Grant, listen to me' Skye started calmly. 'You don't want to kill me. I'm your girlfriend, part of your family.'

'I don't have family. '

'Of course you have! There's me, Fitz-Simmons, A.C, I mean Coulson and even May. We're all your family!' Skye had tears in her eyes.

'I have to kill you!' Ward repeated like it was some kind of mantra.

In that moment they were interrupted by loud banging on the door.

'Ward! Open the door!' Skye was terrified. It was Garrett's voice on the other side.

'No, please, Grant, don't let him in' she was begging him now.

Ward went to the door and opened them. Garrett got into the room and seated himself on a couch while Ward closed door and locked them again.

'Well, well, well… who we got here?' Garrett was smiling. Skye saw that he was shot on his arm, had few bruises on his face and bleeding from his knee.

'Where are others?' Ward asked.

'Dead' Garret said. 'Coulson and May killed them, but I left them unconscious there, bleeding to death probably, so I say we're even.'

Skye was mortified: A.C. and May were almost dead and she ruined her communication with Fitz-Simmons. She was on her own.

'Right, we don't have much time Grant' Garrett started. 'So finish her already.'

'Grant don't do this, please' Skye was now crying. 'You have to remember me! You love me Grant. I'm your Skye.'

'Oh please. He won't remember you. He's different man now, sweetie' Garrett smiled the creepiest smile that Skye ever saw in her life.

Ward aimed his gun again at girl and was about to pull the trigger, when Skye did one last thing that she could think about to try and bring back Ward's memories. She quickly went up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him like she never did before.

But Ward didn't respond. He was too shocked to do that. He gently but firmly pulled away from her and pointed his gun back at her.

Skye felt helpless and hopeless. Ward, man she loved with all her power was gone. Ward that she once knew no longer existed. She closed her eyes waiting for inevitable.

'Just shot her already!' Garrett said impatiently.

She heard gunshot but didn't feel anything. Instead she heard moan from the other side of the room. She opened her eyes and saw Garrett lying in a pool of his own blood. Dead.

Skye looked at Ward and saw that something has changed in him. She saw his face and understood. His eyes were back, he looked as if he woke up from a trance.

* * *

Grant felt as if he woke up from a very long and painful nightmare.

When Skye kissed him, he very slowly started to remember more things and although his head hurt, he wanted to remember more. He now recognized Skye. He now knew who she was. Ward wasn't sure how he felt about her yet, but knew that he needed her and he most definitely couldn't kill her.

Ward also remembered parts of him being torture by Garrett and his people. He now understood that he was the real threat, not beautiful girl standing in front of him. So he did what he had to do, what he was always taught to do – eliminate the threat.

He then dropped his gun and just stood there. In a heartbeat he felt small, warm hands cupping his face and pulling him for a kiss.

This time he did respond and felt happy. Ward knew one thing – this was the place where he belonged.

* * *

It was already a month since events in Los Angeles.

Ward, Skye and Fitz-Simmons got in time to save May and Coulson.

Two senior agents had to spend two weeks in a hospital and they weren't happy about it, but right now their recovery was almost over.

And everything was finally starting to get back to normal. Ward was back training Skye and she was again complaining about early hours. Also they created one rule that both of the happily obeyed – at least once a day they had to tell each other how much one love another.

Once in a while Ward was waking up at night having a nightmare from his time, when he was HYDRA's prisoner, but there was always Skye with him to sooth him down and tell him that everything will be alright.

And Ward believed her, because why he shouldn't believe woman that he loved with all his heart.

**The End**

**A.N.: And how was it? Penny for your thoughts. I'd love to hear from you.  
Hope you liked it ****  
I've never did a one-shot and I must say, it's not easy. To all of you, who are writing them – hats off!  
**


End file.
